


Cranberry Shots

by asmaanixx



Series: Food Diaries [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Mon El's POV, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Mon El tries to help Kara when she feels down. He later realizes it may have been a grave mistake.





	Cranberry Shots

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dedicated to all the readers who wished to get Mon El's POV. I didn't anticipate on the piece becoming this long or for it to be so easy to get inside his head. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy it. :)
> 
> 2\. Just a forewarning, I have no idea how phone sex works so if this was off in any way, then please go easy on me with your criticisms.
> 
> 3\. As always, kudos/comments/criticisms are forever appreciated. <3

Humming to the tune of Ed Sheeran’s _Shape of You_ , Mon El enters his apartment. Despite the short working hours, it had been a hectic day for him.

He was to check in at the DEO at 6:00 a.m. so that Winn could do his weekly medical checkups. Mon El had been experiencing an allergic reaction to an unknown substance and Winn had made it his personal mission to find out what that substance was. Unfortunately for Mon El that meant he had to spend many hours poked and prodded by Schott, and be hooked up on all sorts of wires. Needless to say, Mon El had grown a severe distaste for sharp objects.

Today he was lucky though. He got to finish his checkup in just two hours which meant he had plenty of time to get a nice decent breakfast in him before his shift started. He took up Winn’s suggestion and tried a Spinach Cheese Breakfast Pocket with a Carrot, Cranberry and Pecan Muffin from a small café not too far from the DEO. The Pocket was good but Mon El would have liked it even better if the cheese wasn’t so crumbly. He likes it when cheese is properly melted and the string continues to grow longer and longer the farther you pull it away. It was fun and he liked it when he could play around with his food in minute ways and not be admonished for it. The muffin was a total surprise for him. He’s had a Carrot Cake Muffin with Walnuts before and while the two varieties don’t use the exact same ingredients, he had assumed there would be some similarities. But he was wrong. The cranberry muffin tasted like it had a lot more vegetables in it than just carrot. It wasn’t bad per se, it was interesting. The cranberries were tangy, the pecans were soft and a little crunchy, he definitely tasted cinnamon but there was one more item that Mon El knew but couldn’t put an exact name to it. It had been warm and spicy and woke Mon El right up. Not that he wasn’t awake from Winn constantly poking needles into him. Rather, he became more alert.

In hindsight, he shouldn’t have drank coffee with his meal. Each sip ruined the morsels he had been ingesting. He ended up having to guzzling down the hot beverage and then wash away the aftertaste with plain water. There’s no reason why good food should be thrown away when there are so many people out there who don’t have that luxury.

Having changed his clothes and taken a quick shower to wash away the stink of booze off of him, Mon El padded his socked feet to the living room. Despite the heat being on, the floors and walls never seemed to provide him any warmth. He was always oscillating between putting on layers because of the cold and taking them off because his body produced heat way too quickly. It was starting to become somewhat of a nuisance. Mon El made a note of asking Kara about it. She might advise him to buy some warmer clothes like hoodies or sweaters rather than thin t-shirts and spring jackets. But for that, he’ll have to go shopping and to go shopping Mon El needs money.

He sighed. Not having to worry about money is one aspect of his former life that he missed the most. All he had to do was ask for something and he got it. Now, he needs to consider both the cost and necessity of his desires. Does he really need to buy a sweater when he can wear multiple shirts at a time? It should be able to produce the same amount of warmth that he needs right?

He turns on the T.V., switches to the local news channel and raises the volume. He then makes his way to the kitchen to fix up dinner and tomorrow’s lunch. And maybe breakfast if he can decide on what he wants. Perhaps he can try out a new recipe for some overnight oats.

Opening the refrigerator, he takes stock of what he has so far and what he needs to bring. He has plenty of vegetables: a wide assortment of bell peppers, both full grown and baby carrots, two eggplants, a bunch green beans, a stalk of celery, a half cut head of purple cabbage, a small opened packet of mushrooms, some snap peas, a head of broccoli, and a box of cherry tomatoes. There’s also a single carton of unsweetened almond milk, a single carton of regular milk, a small carton of half ‘n’ half cream, a packet of Tex Mix shredded cheese, and a carton containing four eggs. Then there’s a bunch of bottles holding different types of condiments and sauces like mayonnaise, relish, Dijon mustard, and ketchup.

It’s not a lot. If Mon El had it his way, he would have stocked it until there was no breathing space inside but he knows that’s not appropriate. He has actually been looking for a bigger refrigerator but the ones he’s been admiring won’t fit through the front door.

That disappointment of course led him to look for a new home but when he sees the price cost he immediately shuts down the laptop fearing he might just die out of a heart attack. He knew it was tough to live in National City, but he didn’t know it was _that_ tough. Two humans living together might have a better chance at buying a new home, but that’s if they’re lucky. A single refugee alien who works odd hours at a secret underground alien-friendly bar doesn’t have that much hope in a country where aliens are so fiercely hated. Mon El is incredibly grateful that he’s able to at least pass off as being a human. While he hears stories about how his fellow brethren are struggling to adjust, he can’t possibly imagine how he’ll handle being discriminated against.

He should talk to the DEO for being paid for his services. Kara might not feel the need to do so considering she has a job working as a reporter, Mon El doesn’t have that luxury. While he gets paid on time, it’s simply not enough to cover the rent and bills. Besides don’t all government jobs pay their workers? And last time Mon El checked, the DEO was a military branch of the government. If he played his cards right, he should get at least something out of them.

Scrolling through his tablet, Mon El stopped on a recipe for Lo Mein. He clicked on the link, scrolled down and skimmed over the ingredients and instructions section. It was actually pretty easy to make. All Mon El had to do was check if he had all the sauces. He figured he can work around the protein and vegetables, but the sauces is something that he cannot skimp out on.

He opened the pantry and found he had half a bottle of sesame oil, and an unopened bottle of light soy sauce. He cross checked the ingredients list and sighed. Looks like he had to make a run to the grocery store. Grabbing a notepad, he scribbled down the ingredients: dark soy sauce, three green onions, four to six ounces of uncooked ramen noodles, and mirin. Mon El had no idea what that last ingredient was.

He shrugged and muttered, “Might as well,” to himself.

He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet, paused briefly near the front door to put on his shoes and left the apartment.

It didn’t take him long to reach the store as it was merely down the street. It didn’t offer a lot of variety as compared to the bigger chains but Mon El wasn’t one to complain. It provided all the essentials and that’s what mattered to him. Plus, he’s gotten to know the cashiers and the workers by name now. So for him to shop anywhere else made him feel like he was betraying them somehow.

He hurried towards the door and held it open as an elderly gentleman walked out. They gave each other polite nods and exchanged pleasantries. He did the same for another group of ladies who walked in from behind. Ensuring no one else was to come in or out, Mon El made his way into the store. He picked up a red plastic basket and headed towards the aisle that held the sauces.

He quickly found the dark soy sauce but the mirin was hard to find. He began scanning each and every bottle, taking his time just in case the item wasn’t labeled in English.

He was distracted by his phone ringing. Mon El smiled when he saw Kara’s face light up the screen.

“Hey Kara,” he answered, continuing his search for mirin.

“Hi Mon El,” her voice came through. “What are you up to?”

“Not much. Just doing some groceries.”

If he could see her now, she would undoubtedly be rolling her eyes at his comment. “You and food. Can you ever _not_ think about it?”

“Nope.” He answered without shame. “The only thing keeping me alive on this planet, both literally and figuratively, is food. You know, I’m constantly amazed by how many different things can be made with a few simple ingredients. I had a carrot muffin this morning but it was like any other that I had before. It was earthier and the texture was bumpy but also soft? I don’t know how someone can do that but they did and I’m mighty impressed. Oh! And I had this breakfast pocket that-”

“Mon El,” Kara interrupted him with a laugh, “I didn’t call you to hear about your food adventures.” Mon El pouted. “The only thing that amazes me is your love for food. I don’t think anything can come near it.”

“That’s not true. There are some things that can come close to it.” Mon El defended.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Like,” _Sex_. Mon El bit his tongue before he said it, “Like, traveling.” He made a quick save. “I like traveling a lot.”

“That’s because you can try foods from different regions.” Kara called out.

Mon El muttered out a small “True,” feeling highly embarrassed.

“So,” Kara cleared her throat, “What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing, I think. Probably just gonna kick back, and watch a movie or something. Why? A-ha!” He exclaimed upon finally finding the mirin.

He gleefully added it to his basket and headed over to the pasta aisle.

“What was that about?” Kara asked.

“Just found something. The bottle is so tiny and the price?” He whistled. “It better be worth all the dollars.”

“You know you don’t need to go all fancy on your meals.” Kara said.

“Yeah, yeah,” He placed a package of ramen noodles into the basket, “but it’s nice once in a while.”

“Yeah, once in a while. But you do this _all the time_.”

“No I don’t!”

“Yes you do! You’ll find some obscure recipe, get all these fancy shmancy ingredients, use them once and then that’s it. They’ll never see the light of day again.” Kara accused.

“That is not true. I might have been like that in the beginning, but ever since I moved out, I have been very careful about what I buy.”

“Oh so you were throwing away money because you were living with me?” She shrieked.

“Hey! You loved those meals. And if I remember correctly, you were the one finishing entire pots and pans to the point they didn’t need to be washed.” Mon El threw back.

He added the green onions and while he was good for the recipe, he browsed the store for any other items he might need for the week.

He smiled to himself as Kara mumbled something or another to herself. He can just imagine her cheeks fluffing up as she pouted and made a grumpy face. Sometimes she crossed the limits of adorableness and made him wonder how someone hasn’t made up a word for that yet. Has he been the only one who has come across such a feature? If so, he’s incredibly thankful for it.

“I was just wondering if you were working tonight. Might have dropped by while I was out on patrol.” Kara finally said.

“Nah, I just finished my shift. I might get called in though if someone flakes. Not really sure.” He informed, adding a carton of eggs to the basket.

“Hmm. Has that been happening a lot?” She asked.

“Not too much but Tony’s making it seem like it is. I think everyone’s just scared. Did you know he was thinking about hiring security like they do in clubs?”

“Like bouncers? The big burly men who wear nothing but black?” Kara joked.

Laughing, Mon El answered, “Yeah, them.” Becoming more serious he said, “Everyone’s just paranoid. You’re friends with the President. Tell her to do something about all this.”

“Mon El, just because I know the Madame President, it doesn’t mean I can tell her to do things.” Kara admonished. “There are rules and protocols. Not to mention passing bills and establishing new laws take a very long time. There’s a very lengthy process that they have to go through.”

“So what? Do we just wait around and get bullied, beaten and terrorized until then?” A small anger was creeping up inside Mon El.

“No, that’s not what I meant. What the President does affects the whole nation. She can’t intervene with the politics of a single city like that. That’s why we have mayors and state politicians. Whatever problems we may have, we go to them for help.”

“And what if they hate us?”

“Then they’ll be booted out of their position. By law, they _have_ to help out the people in their wards. They cannot discriminate against anyone for any reason.” Kara explained.

Mon El kept Kara’s calm nature in mind and kept himself in check. Yes, the matter was very strenuous and delicate but there was no need for anyone to lose their tempers and worsen their relations with one another. Kara may have differing opinions on how the matter should be handled but at least she cared.

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “Back on Daxam, things seemed to go by much faster.”

“That’s because you had a monarchy.” Mon El wondered if that was a hint of disdain in her voice. “The same laws applied to everyone regardless of who they were or where they came from.”

“Isn’t that better?” He placed his grocery items onto the black revolving belt. “It’s easier to govern, the trials go by quicker and the people know exactly what to expect if they do something wrong. They don’t have to wait years and years to get something done. Kara, hang on.”

He smiled at the cashier and watched her ring up the items.

“Would you like a bag for your groceries?” She asked.

“Yes, please.” He smiled.

“That will be $52.17. How would you be paying?”

“Credit.” Mon El showed the card, ready to be tapped.

“You can go ahead.” The cashier informed while she loaded the groceries into a bag.

Mon El tried tapping his card but it wouldn’t work. He secretly hoped he still had enough money on it.

“Sorry, we don’t have tap.” The cashier clarified.

“Oh,” Mon El released a sigh of relief. He still hoped he had enough money though.

He inserted his card, punched in his pin code and tapped his foot as he waited for the transaction to go through. Each second beat in sync with his heart beat. The tension released from him when the small screen said ‘approved’. He put his card back into his wallet. Throwing the receipt into one of the bags, he bid the cashier a pleasant goodbye and headed for home.

“Sorry, where were we?” He spoke to Kara.

“You were talking about Daxam and how great it was.”

“ _Kara_.” He warned.

“I know, I know. Shitting on Daxam is not allowed.”

Mon El rolled his eyes. “If I can’t talk shit about Krypton, then you can’t do it to Daxam. It’s only fair.”

“Fine.” She relented.

When Kara didn’t say much else, Mon El asked, “So what else is up?”

She sighed. “This article. I have to submit by five and I just can’t get past the headline.”

Mon El took a quick look at his watch. “It’s only three. You still have some time.”

“Yeah, but I doubt I’ll have anything done by then.”

“What’s the article about?” He asked.

“Self-esteem. Snapper got me to cover this too while Julie is out sick for the day.” She spoke.

“So you finished your piece?”

“Oh yeah. That I finished hours ago.” There was a high boast to her voice. “This one however,” She groaned, “is such a pain in my ass. What can I possibly say about self-esteem?”

Mon El laughed. “So much! You can talk about how the youth and adults view the concept. Who’s more concerned about? Who’s more affected by it?”

“I’ve thought about all that and I have points for them but it doesn’t feel right. It’s more like an essay that someone is being asked to write rather than a journalistic piece.” She sighed. “What’s the point? Snapper’s going to shred it to pieces regardless of what I write.”

“Aww, cheer up babe. Just add a pinch of Kara to it.” Mon El smiled and nodded his head at the security guard seated at the lobby desk. “Make it unique and personal. Oh!” He exclaimed as a wonderful idea came to mind. “Why don’t you right about the type of affect Supergirl has on you?”

“But I am her.” Kara spoke inquisitively.

“Yeah but everyone else don’t know that. How do you – Kara Danvers – feel when you see Supergirl fly across the sky? Putting her life at risk to protect the citizens? Or the fact that the city’s personal hero is a woman?” Mon El elaborated. Stepping into the elevator, he pressed the button for the third floor.

“That sounds interesting but I don’t know how to write about it objectively. If I praise her, then I’ll just be bragging about myself.”

“That’s true.” Mon El stepped out of the elevator and walked down the carpeted corridor. “Can you do a survey about it?”

“Not right now. I’m running short on time. Perhaps some other time.”

“Is this is an opinion piece?” Mon El asked, stepping into the apartment.

“No. I have all of Julie’s data with me but it seems to be all over the place. Contradicting stats, quotes from different sources.” There was a loud thump over the line followed by a muffled yell.

“Shit.” He blanched at seeing the T.V. still running.

Placing the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, he hurried over to the coffee table and turned the T.V. off. It was no wonder his electricity bill kept turning up high. He kept making stupid mistakes like this.

“Well, I should go. Talk to you later?” Kara asked.

“Of course. See ya.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Mon El removed his headphones and set his keys, wallet and phone aside. Seeing as it was only 3:21 p.m. and it will take only around fifteen minutes for dinner to be made, Mon El decided to rest for a bit. If he’s lucky, he might be able to sneak in a little nap.

Putting away the groceries, he grabbed his phone and retired himself to his bedroom. He always dreaded coming into this space. Unlike Kara’s bedroom, his room wasn’t spacious or filled with a lot of furniture. It merely had a double-sized bed that was tucked away in a corner by the last owner for some reason. To the south of the bed was a medium sized drawer that was filled to the top with clothes, and to the left of the bed, was a nightstand that held a small notepad and a pen. Every time Mon El stepped foot into the room, he felt like his soul was being sucked out. It didn’t help that the walls were painted in a dull grey.

Mon El fell face forward onto his bed and yelled into a pillow.

His bedroom has to be the smallest room out of the entire flat and while at first it seemed okay, he was now beginning to regret that decision. His logic had been that because he was the only person living in the apartment he can adjust. Small bedroom? That’s fine. All he needs is a bed to sleep in for the night. Tight bathroom? That’s okay. All that matters is that he can shower and use the toilet. He now realized how shoddy that logic was since his mental state was taking a major hit.

When Kara had first come over, she had walked around slowly, examining each and every inch of the place. While the living room and kitchen had gotten a pass, the bathroom and bedroom had failed epically. She had admonished him for paying for the lease without consulting her first but Mon El had honestly thought he had made the right choice. He gave a greater attention to the kitchen and living room because he had believed those will be the areas he would be spending the most time in. If he’s going to be in his bedroom just to sleep and the bathroom to shower, then it didn’t really matter as to what how big they were. The tight spaces and the grey walls told him just how wrong he was.

Flipping around so that he was laying on his back, Mon El makes himself comfortable. He swipes his phone and glances at the time. It was 3:40 p.m., so essentially barely any time had passed since he last checked it. He closed his eyes and wondered if he should take a nap. If he gets a deep sleep, then he’ll end up staying awake longer but if it’s raw, then he’ll crash quick and most likely be in a sour mood. He glanced around his room and scrunched his brows in annoyance.

He turned around so that he was facing the wall. Tucking one hand underneath a pillow, he used the other to browse through his phone. He had gotten a few messages but none of them seemed that important. Simply a few people sending their ‘hellos’ and wanting to know how he was doing. They can wait until later on the day. Instead, he opened up the chat with Kara and sent her a quick text.

**You:**

How’s the article going?

Closing the messaging app, he opened Google Play and put a song on at random. He should create a playlist dedicated for lazy, sleepy days but he was feeling too, well, lazy to do that at the moment. Even though the songs are put on shuffle, he’ll end up skipping through half of them anyways. He opened Google Chrome next and after merely one look, he closed it. He simply did not have the mental power to actively read and process information. He opened up Instagram and took a quick look at what everyone was doing. There were plenty of traveling pictures, of kids and parties, of milestones and celebratory events.

He paused when he saw the latest photo Kara put up. It was a simple text post with the message:

A real woman

~~Has curves~~

~~Is skinny~~

~~Has muscles~~

Is whatever the hell she wants to be

Mon El gave it an instant like. It was after all the first step in the right direction. He won’t lie, Mon El has no idea what goes through a woman’s mind when it comes to matters of body image or how they view their self-esteem. He doesn’t understand why they go through so much mental torture and while he wishes to help them, apparently he can’t because of some feminist thing. He doesn’t want women to be reliant upon him for every little thing but if he can help them to be their own pillars of support and learn how to view themselves in a positive light, then why should he shy away? He is after all helping someone to become better.

He’ll have to ask Kara about it some more later on but for now he’s glad she’s starting to give herself another chance. He won’t lie, when Kara had ambushed him with questions about sex, he was thrown off. He had never seen them coming but the sincerity behind the questions and not to mention the high level of trust Kara had approached him with, Mon El accepted them with open arms. Kara needed a safe space to explore and Mon El had no problem providing her with one.

His phone pinged as a text from Kara popped up in the notification bar. Opening the chat he read:

**Kara:**

Mehhhh.

Finished it. Just going over it now for grammar stuff.

Snapper’s going to be pissed but w.e. Nothing new about that

**You:**

At least it’s done.

Don’t be so hard on yourself. Snapper’s just trying to help.

In his weird, harsh ways

**Kara:**

Yeah yeah

Wassup with you?

**You:**

n.m.

just having a lazy day

maybe will nap soon

**Kara:**

Lucky  
wish I can do that rn

**You:**

Just a few more hrs to go

 

Kara sent him a peace sign emoji. Mon El laughed and was about to reply but he was interrupted by an incoming video chat from Layla. Sitting up, he answered the call.

“Hey Layla,” He greeted.

“Hey Mon,” She answered. “Are you working tonight?”

“No. What’s up?” He asked.

Despite the grainy quality, he can see her biting her lip.

“I needed a drink.” She said with a sigh.

“You can still get one even if I’m not working Layla.” He teased.

“Oh really? And who’s going to listen to me rant and vent while I wallow in my sorrow.” She spoke.

Mon El laughed. “Any bar tender ever.” He replied. “You know we’re thinking of doing a therapeutic side business. Might as well profit off all of your whining.”

“Ouch! And here I thought you were my friend.” She mocked, feigning hurt.

“Oh, I am. But I’m also broke. So there’s that.” He commented. “But seriously, what’s up?”

After a pause, Layla answered. “I got fired.”

Mon El blanched. “Shit. I’m so sorry. Where are you?”

“I was heading over to the _Phoenix_.”

“Okay, I can be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Cool. I’ll save us some seats.” With that, Layla hung up.

Mon El rubbed the back of his neck. This was not good. Her job had been pretty menial. All she had to do was digitize papers for a company. As mundane as that job was it had kept her busy. Made her feel like she was making something of her life. That despite moving to a whole new world, she had the strength and courage to be able to adapt and adjust and move on with her life. Mon El doesn’t know why she was fired but he hoped that it wouldn’t affect her too much. One job doesn’t define her. If she lost one, she’ll find another. It may take some time, but it will surely happen.

With a sigh, Mon El got out of bed and trudged his way to the living room. As much as he wished to get a few minutes’ of shut eye, Layla needed him right now. Grabbing his jacket, wallet and keys, Mon El left for the bar.

Amongst his heightened abilities, Mon El is quite grateful for his ability to produce body heat at a rapid rate. It’s a true blessing on cold days like today. It hasn’t been long since he’s been on Earth so there are bound to be many more feats that will amaze him but the constant change in weather is something that he does not appreciate at all. Not to mention he didn’t want to risk the chance of getting sick. He’s not entirely sure Earth will have the necessary cures for whatever maladies may befall upon him.

His brief voyage down memory lane for all the times he used to be ill back on Daxam was not pleasant. The raging fevers, the violent puking, the immense weakness and the constant dizziness – yeah, Mon El would never want to revisit those days again.

He quickened his pace and huddled his shoulders together. He should at least look into getting a warmer jacket. The one he’s currently wearing is appropriate for a light breeze, not the biting cold.

In the fifteen minutes that he takes him to reach the _Phoenix_ , Mon El’s nose, ears, cheeks and the tips of his fingers have turned a bright red. Mon El amused himself with the idea that he could pass off as that imaginary Rudolph creature that Kara had squealed about.

Spotting Layla, Mon El made his way over.

“Hey,” He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. “You okay?”

“Better than you.” She teased, nudging his bright nose. “Ordered you a beer. Hope that’s okay.”

“Free beer? How can I possibly say no that?” He clinked his copper bottle with Layla’s and took a sip. He took a glance at the label and tried to remember if he had it before. He’s pretty sure he would remember a beverage that tasted like melted butter. “So, how’re you doing?” He asked, turning his attention to Layla.

The blue alien shrugged. “Could be better.”

“What happened?” He inquired, crossing his arms.

“My boss, he uh,” She bit her bottom lip, “He touched me.” Mon El froze. “On the back.” She clarified. “I don’t think he meant to because he didn’t know. I mean, how can he? It’s not like he’s met an alien like me before or any alien for that matter but it, it uh, made me uncomfortable. You know how sensitive my back can be,” Mon El nodded, “so I tried to explain it to him. Touching me there is like touching a female human. Sexually, like if he was touching their private parts.” Mon El nodded in understanding so that she didn’t have to give further details if she didn’t want to. “I told him that and he laughed it off. Calling me silly and how that’s ridiculous. I felt _so_ horrible, I started crying and I don’t cry like humans do. I start purring and he found that funny too and he called over other people and he,” Her voice raised in a high pitch, “He pointed at me and laughed at me like I was a joke.” A soft purr vibrated through her throat.

Silence descended over the table. Layla tucked her face towards her chin so that she could compose herself while Mon El averted his eyes to give her some privacy. He took another large swig of his beer. If he was back on Daxam, her boss would have been imprisoned right away for committing such a heinous crime. Mon El gritted his teeth. He’s not on Daxam anymore and that meant crimes like this wouldn’t be punished. Certainly not in an appropriate amount of time.

“Did you not tell anyone? The HR or something?” Mon El asked quietly.

Layla shook her head.

“You should. If you report to them, then chances are he’ll be reprimanded.” Mon El advised.

“Do you really think _we_ will be protected by their laws?” Layla asked spitefully.

Mon El assessed her as her forehead glowed a myriad of colors. When it began to pulse, he asked, “Why were you fired Layla?” She averted meeting his steady gaze. “Layla?” He insisted.

“I, uh, I may have showed him what it feels like to be helpless. To be laughed and mocked at. To be touched against your will.” Mon El sighed at her revelation.

 “Did you hurt him?” He inquired, tapping the side of his bottle.

“No.” She took a sip of her beer. “I just put some ideas in his head. He won’t be touching anyone any time soon.”

Mon El scratched the back of his head.

“What? Do you think I was wrong?” Her voice rose in anger.

“I don’t know.” He said. “You’re right to want justice for what happened to you. I just don’t know if you seeking that justice was the right thing to do.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” She asked. “Supergirl can go around punching us in the face and nobody says a thing. But the minute _I_ use my powers to seek vengeance for a crime that was committed upon me, all of a sudden I’m wrong?”

“That’s not what I said Layla.” Mon El argued. “And first of all, Supergirl isn’t seeking vengeance. She’s out there helping to protect people _regardless_ of who they are. And secondly, only an idiot will try to harm to her. I just think you should have reached out to someone before you acted out on your own first. You didn’t even try other options.”

“Who was I supposed to go to Mon El?” She slumped in her seat. “Who’s out there protecting our rights? Our bodies, our minds? The humans may have invited us here but they don’t _really_ want us. And they sure as hell don’t care. It was all just a power play and we were stupid enough to believe it.” She chugged down her beer and waved at a waiter to come over.

“Don’t,” Mon El interrupted, getting up. “I’ll bring the drinks. Do you want something to eat?”

Layla twitched her lips in response. Not entirely sure what to do with that answer, Mon El headed over to the bar counter.

“Hey Tony,” He solemnly greeted, leaning over with crossed arms. “Can I get two Brain Hemorrhages and some onion rings and popcorn chicken?”

“Sure thing.” Tony opened the kitchen door and yelled out Mon El’s order.

Mon El smirked at the shouts that were given back at him. “Still not a fan of you I see.” He remarked once he came back.

“At least they like me better than you.” Tony retorted.

“Is that so?”

Tony winked as he prepared Mon El’s drinks. “Why so glum chum?”

“Layla.” Mon El revealed. “Got fired because of her stupid boss.”

“So I’ve heard.” Tony looked over Mon El’s shoulder to the blue alien seated behind him. “How’s she doing?”  
Mon El shrugged. “Upset. Don’t worry though, you’ll be seeing her a lot.” He smirked.

“Oh goodie, just what I wanted. Someone to drain the bar dry.” Tony’s voice was dripping with dry sarcasm.

“If you know of any job openings, let her know. She’ll need it to keep her mind busy.”

“Sure thing. Don’t want her to start another rebellion.” Tony placed two shot glasses in front of Mon El.

Picking them up, Mon El asked, “Another?”

“Long story. Tell you some other time. Right now she needs ya.” Tony said.

“Thanks bud.”

“No prob.”

“What’s this?” Layla asked, glaring distastefully at the drink set before her.

“A brain hemorrhage.” Mon El answered.

“Really?” Layla was clearly not amused by his sense of humor.

“Try it. It’ll help you.” Mon El chugged his own shot glass.

Despite the unappealing appearance, it tasted damn fine. Layla grimaced and preferred to stare at it.

“No thanks, I’ll just stick with the beer.” She got up from her seat and headed for the counter to order something for herself.

Mon El shrugged. There was no point in letting a good drink go to waste. He chugged down Layla’s drink in one gulp.

“Mon El!”

Mon El clasped his mouth so that he didn’t spit out his drink. Swallowing it forcefully, he shook his head.

“Hey Kara.” He greeted. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Uhh yeah,” She tugged at her purse strap. “Finished early.”

“Did Snapper yell at you?” He asked with a knowing smile.

“Yes!” Kara exasperated. She took Layla’s seat and started her rant. “I can’t believe that man! Okay, I totally understand that he has his own methods of doing things and he can be a little tough but to be _that_ harsh? Mentoring should be a safe space. It should make you feel you’re being nurtured and cared for and that you’re growing and learning. He does the complete opposite. Every time I enter his office I walk away doubting everything that I know and questioning if I should even be at CatCo.” She huffed.

“Of course you do.” Mon El consoled, covering her hand with his. “Look Snapper’s just harsh on you because he expects you to do better. I agree his methods could be a bit nicer but I really doubt he wants you to do bad. After all he works at CatCo too and he doesn’t want to lose his job by making the company look bad.”

Kara mulled that over. “I guess you’re right but I really don’t like how shitty he makes me feel.” She focused her attention on her fingernails and mumbled her words.

Mon El rubbed the top of her head to get her to stop worrying. “Don’t overthink it. You’re done for the day! Put CatCo business on a hold and chill for a bit.”

Leaning her head back, Kara groaned. “I can’t. I have to go patrolling soon.”

“Can’t the DEO take care of it?” Mon El asked.

“Yeah, but-”

“Then let them do it. They can call you in if they can’t handle it.” Mon El said.

“Here are your popcorn chicken and onion rings.” A waiter announced, placing a box of said items down on the table.

“Thanks Ben.” Mon El said, dipping an onion ring into the red dipping sauce.

Mon El didn’t feel the need to offer Kara any food; she helped herself.

Munching on a popcorn chicken, Kara spoke, “They can but it just doesn’t feel right. I feel like I have to be out there.”

“I get that but it doesn’t have to be _all_ the time. I mean, you _just_ got off work. Surely you can give yourself a few hours to recharge before you set off again.” Mon El huffed as the steam from the chicken heated the insides of his mouth.

Kara giggled at his antics. Pushing her glasses back with the back of her hands, she glanced around the room. “I thought you said you weren’t going to be here tonight.”

“No I didn’t.” Mon El replied.

“Yeah, you did.”

“No,” He pressed, “I said I wouldn’t be working. Never said anything about pleasure.” He dipped another onion ring into the sauce.

“Oh, so you’re here to see someone?” Kara’s eyes twirled the chicken in her hand.

“Yup. Layla.” Mon El waved Ben over.

“Do you mind if I get a coke?” He requested.

“Not a problem?” Ben replied. Shifting his attention to Kara, he asked, “And you?”

“Just water please.”

“Very well, I’ll be right back.” He left with a smile.

“How is Layla?” Kara asked, clearing her throat.

“She’s alright. Having a tough time. Thought I would cheer her up.” Mon El informed.

“Oh, that’s, that’s nice.” She pressed her lips.

Mon El observed her for a moment. The shine from her eyes was gone and she kept looking down. Her cheeks seemed full as if they were hiding all the words that she wanted to say. He wondered if it had to something with Layla.

“I saw your picture.” He spoke, changing the topic.

Kara finally looked at him. Her eyes still weren’t shining but they were attentive and had a bit of hope in them. “Picture?”

“Yeah, your Instagram one. The one about the woman and the curves and the muscles.” He elaborated.

Kara laughed. “You mean, what a real woman should be?”

“Yes, that one.” Mon El pointed at her. He grinned at seeing a spark of those shiny eyes again. His voice more somber, he said, “It’s good. Just keep thinking like that.”

“Yeah?” She stared at him from under her lashes.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

 There was a softness to Kara that he appreciated a lot. In the harsh worlds that he’s been living in, it’s nice to witness something so tender.

Clearing his throat, he added, “Not that I should be telling you how to think of course.”

“Of course.” Kara agreed with a firm nod of her head.

“Your drinks.” Ben set the appropriate glasses in front of their respective owners.

“Thanks.” They both smiled and answered in unison.

“So what are your plans for the night?” Kara asked, sipping on her water.

“Not much. Just gonna make some dinner, probably read a book and then turn in for the night.” Mon El answered. It sounded so boring when said out loud.

“Interesting.” Kara spoke, munching on her food.

Mon El wondered if she would bring up the hero gig again. As much as he liked being out on the field with Kara, being on the opposite side of his alien brethren didn’t sit right with him. Yes, sometimes they can be violent but it’s not entirely their fault. If they’re not being given the appropriate support to help them adjust to their new lifestyles, then they’re bound to lash out in some way or another.

“Hey Kara,” He began, “Do you by any chance know of someone who can help aliens if they’re facing trouble in a workplace?”

“What kind of trouble?” She asked.

“Sexual harassment?”

Kara’s face fell. “Who got hurt?”

Mon El wondered if he should give up Layla’s name. Sure, news had gotten around but Mon El doesn’t know how it originated. For all he knew, Layla may have spoken to some people before she talked with him. And even if she hadn’t, it’s not his place to release personal information like that. He doubted Layla would appreciate him talking to Kara who’s both a reporter _and_ Supergirl. Two entities whom Layla doesn’t like very much.

“Just asking in general.” He covered instead. “Sexual harassment, our beliefs, our sexuality, abilities, physical appearance and so on.” He listed out so that Kara wouldn’t latch onto his previous remark.

“Hmm, well all this should be covered in the contract an employer makes with their employee.” Kara informed. “If the agency is proper and abides by the law, then they shouldn’t be discriminating against its employees for _any_ reason.”

“Yes, but those contracts were created with humans in mind. How are they accounting for aliens?” Mon El asked.

Kara breathed deeply. Crossing her arms, she bit her bottom lip and shook her head. “I have no idea. I just always assumed they’ll be safe. I didn’t really think about the particulars. I’ll have to look at the Labor Laws and see what they have to say.”

Mon El nodded.

“But I’m sure there’s someone who’s advocating for their rights.” Kara added.

“Hope you’re right.” Mon El mumbled.

The last thing he wanted was to see his alien brethren rebelling against the human government. He knew for a fact that nothing good will come out of such a heated event.

“Hey,” Layla approached the table. Putting an arm around Mon El, she asked, “you ready to head home?”

“Uhh,” Mon El looked at Kara. She was highly displeased. “yeah.” He answered, smiling at Layla. “Want me to drop you?”

“Yes please.” Layla answered, removing her arm and making way for Mon El to step out of the booth. “Don’t worry about the bill. I already took care of it.”

“Thanks.” Mon El spoke. Turning to Kara, he said, “See you later?”

“Sure.” She bit out, chewing furiously.

Mon El sighed. “Hey,” He lightly touched her on her elbow, “When you’re done with the night, call me.”

Kara looked at intently before she nodded.

“See you later.” Mon El bid his goodbye while Kara gave him a gentle smile and wave.

Seeing Layla’s frown, Mon El pulled her in for a side hug and kissed her on the cheek. “Cheer up babe. You’ll get a new job soon.” He spoke, holding the door open for her.

He hated the cold air that hit him directly in the face.

“I don’t know Mon. What if it happens again?” She asked.

He removed his arm from around her and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I can’t say that it won’t Layla. It might or might not but what I do know is that not all humans are like that jackass. Sure, they may not know all the things that tick us, but it’s the same with their own species. There are some humans who don’t like being touched regardless of the area. Or for some cases, there are certain things that you can’t say around them or they might react to it in a bad way. They just need to understand and approach us the same way.”

“Scared?” Layla supplied.

“Understanding.” Mon El corrected. “They have to be willing to understand us. They have to understand that we are not like them and that while we’re doing whatever we can to adjust to their home planet, they have to do something that makes us feel like we’re at home too. And the very least that they can do is not touch us when we don’t want to be touched.”

“You’d think they would know that.” Layla gritted.

“Yeah, but there are some alien species who don’t. It needs to be explained to them.”

“That’s true.” Layla sighed. “I wish life wasn’t so complicated. Back home, everything was the same but at least it made sense. Here, even though it should be my new home, it’s all so chaotic.”

Mon El understood her quite well. Despite Daxam’s flaws, it still made sense to him. There was an order, a rigid system that had to be followed and if anyone deviated away from it, they will be punished. Even at the basic genetic level, Mon El knew exactly what to expect. But on Earth, everything he knows is being heavily questioned. His morals, his beliefs, his courage and bravery – even at the biological level he doesn’t even know himself. The Mon El of Daxam is _not_ the same Mon El of Earth. Not even remotely.

“Yeah, I get how you feel.” Mon El replied. “Sometimes I wish I could go back.” Layla looked at him. “Just for a moment you know. Just to feel normal again. And not, not-” He scrunched his brows looking for the right word.

“Like a freak?” Layla offered.

Not the word he was looking for but it certainly accounted for how he viewed himself at times. “Yeah.”

Layla looped her arm around Mon El’s and they walked rest of the way in silence. There were certainly many glances thrown their way. A blue alien walking hand in hand with a human? Mon El didn’t have to be a mind reader to know there was nothing positive being said about that image. He pulled Layla closer to him. He doesn’t know if it was an act of pure defiance or protection. Maybe it was a bit of both. He just knew that he couldn’t give people the opportunity to think wrongly about them. If they wanted to be alienist towards them then they can do it in the comforts of their own homes. They didn’t need to bring that bullshit to the streets.

Reaching Layla’s apartment, Mon El asked, “Think you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah. I’ve got a few friends coming over for the night.” She informed. “Of course,” She lightly tugged on Mon El’s jacket, “you’re more than welcome to stay.”

Mon El laughed. “Maybe some other time. Tonight I’ve got plans.”

“Oh really?” Layla asked, mighty impressed. “Who’s the lucky lady? Don’t tell me, is it the blonde from the bar?” Mon El stumbled over his words, but Layla interjected. “She’s cute. Even a little spicy.” Mon El raised his brows. Spicy is _not_ a word he would have ever used to describe Kara. “I bet you’ll have lots of fun.” She winked, making Mon El sputter. With a laughter like wind chimes, she kissed him on the cheek and wished him goodbye.

With a soft smile gracing his lips, Mon El made his way home. In front of him, far out in the horizon was Supergirl, flying across the twilight sky. His smile split open into a grin.

* * *

By the time Mon El reached home, it was 6:12 p.m. Not too bad. He was still on par for his nightly schedule. The prepping and total cooking time should be completed before 7:30 p.m. leaving him a good half an hour to forty minutes to eat. Then he’ll have a few hours to either catch up on a show or book and then he can hit the bed.

With a pep in his step, Mon El entered the kitchen. If the kitchen were a real person, he would kiss it every day. He simply loved this little space of his way too much. The happiness he received from it was insurmountable.

Looking over the ingredients for the Lo Mein recipe, he searched through his refrigerator for what he’ll need. Green onions, a red, orange and green bell pepper, the half head of purple cabbage, the small opened packet of mushrooms, the head of broccoli, and a single carrot. He also laid out the sauces he’ll need on the counter. Light and dark soy sauce, sesame oil, and mirin. The uncooked packet of ramen noodles were already opened and ready to be placed in boiling water.

Taking out his cutting board and his favorite knife, Mon El washed the vegetables and began to slice them into julienned strips. He smiled as Supergirl was featured on the news. After putting out a fire in a building, she rescued a couple from a horrible accident. Mon El winced as he saw the awful wreckage of the car. He can’t imagine what the pair must be going through. At least Kara was there to help them out right away. If it had been left to the humans, who knows when the emergency services would have arrived to the scene. Not to mention the state the couple would have been in by the time they did.

Shaking his head, Mon El offered up a quick prayer to ensure their wellbeing.

Taking out a small bowl, Mon El measured out the light and dark soy sauce, sugar and sesame oil and mixed them all together.

He hadn’t thought much of a higher power before. Even on Daxam, he wasn’t all too religious. He did the rituals and customs as was expected of him, but as his knowledge of the outside universe increased, his belief on God changed. He has no doubt that there is a great force out in the galaxies that has aided in the creation of all the stars and planets, he just don’t know what he should be worshipping. Should he worship the Kryptonian who first arrived to the planet and decided to stay there forever? Or should he worship the very first native of the planet, before it had been discovered by Kryptonian explorers? Or perhaps he should be worshipping his parents since they were after all, his creators. Or is there a creator that created _all_ known and unknown things of the universe? If that’s the case, then does he have the same Creator as the humans? Is he truly made of the same star dust as they are?

Filling a pot with water, Mon El set in the stove and waited for it to boil.

Mon El isn’t sure if he wants to know the answer to that question. He feared his heart would surely break if the answer turned out to be ‘yes’.

Once the water came to a boil, Mon El added the uncooked noodles. While he waited for them to cook, Mon El put away the remaining vegetables he didn’t need. Taking out a colander, he placed it in the sink. He took out a skillet and set it on top of the stove. He figured he might as well get cook the vegetables as the noodles were almost done. With the sesame oil heated, he added the green onions and julienned vegetables to the pan. The kitchen was engulfed with loud sizzles and fragrant smoke. Stepping back, Mon El lowered the heat and stirred the vegetables so that they didn’t burn.

A thrilling rush washed over Mon El every time he cooked. He got to create something exquisitely delicious from a few select ingredients with his own hands. There simply was no greater feeling than that.

The noodles now done, Mon El turned off the right stove and drained the noodles. Coming back to the skillet, he added about two tablespoons mirin and stirred some more. He then added the cooked noodles and the sauce and tossed all the contents together. He was giddy with happiness upon seeing the golden brown of the noodles. His mouth was practically salivating as all the different aromas steamed over his face.

He finished the meal with the chopped green onions and turned off the stove. He quickly pulled out a bowl and poured out some noodles. Twirling a fork, he blew on the portion he scooped up and ate it. The moan he let out was sinful and he for one, could not care if his neighbors heard him. The experience he was having right now was no less than an orgasm.

Grabbing a bottle of water, he sat on the couch and dug into his meal. Flicking through the channels, Mon El settled on a mindless cartoon. Half the time he has no clue as to what they’re up to but at least they’re entertaining. Leaning back, Mon El eyed the covered skillet. If he really pushed it, he could finish all of it tonight. And besides it’s not like no one will know. It’s just him.

That’s a lie. Kara will know. Somehow she _always_ knew. Mon El wondered if she really didn’t have telepathic powers. The sort of things she knew about him without him having to tell her… it was kind of freaky.

But he knew she didn’t have such powers. If she did then she would have found out about him being a Prince a long time ago. And surely she would have kicked his ass all the way back to Daxam for hiding it from her.

Mon El didn’t have the intention of lying to her and he still doesn’t but in technical terms, he isn’t the Prince of Daxam. How can he be if there was no Daxam to be a Prince of? Still, Mon El does fully intend on telling Kara the truth. He simply needs to find the right time. Then again, the right time will never announce itself; Mon El has to declare it. If Kara can gain the courage to ask him highly intimate questions about sex, then surely he can come clean about his royal status.

Banishing the thoughts of a lost Daxam, Mon El turned his attention to the cartoon and his dinner.

* * *

It was nearing ten o’clock when Mon El gets the call from Kara. He’s actually quite surprised that she managed to wrap up everything so quickly. Usually her Supergirl duties keep her busy well into the late hours of the night.

“Hey,” He greeted. “How’d it go?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Kara snapped. Mon El raised his brows. Something must have gone horribly wrong for her to have such a reaction. “No matter _how_ many times I tell them, they just can’t seem to understand.” She carried on, with her voice rising in heat. “Kryptonite is poison. It will _literally_ kill me and yet they still continue to use it.”

Mon El became highly alert. “Are you okay?”

“No. Well, physically yes, but I’m hella pissed off. I mean, it’s been more than a _year_ since I’ve been working with the DEO and they’ve known how kryptonite affects us for much longer than that and yet they just can’t seem to get it. They still insist on using it and putting me in danger or leaving me with no choice but to put _my_ life at risk which, yeah I do that on a daily basis but at least I know I won’t _die_ after getting a beating. But it’s starting to seem like they just don’t care now.”

“Kara, J’onn and Alex will never put you in harm’s way like that.” Mon El tried to console. “If they used Kryptonite then it would have been their last option.”

“It doesn’t matter what the reason was Mon El. The point is that I almost died!”

“And so do all the human officers who put their lives on the line every single day.” Mon El remarked. “You’re a Super, but they’re regular beings who don’t have powers like you. And yet they still do their best to protect the city from both human and alien criminals.” Kara remained silent over the line but he can hear her heavy breathing. She was undoubtedly trying to reign her anger in. “Just let this slide for the night. Tomorrow when you go to the DEO, talk it over with J’onn and Alex.” When there was more silence, he inquired, “Kara?”

“Mon El, I almost died.” Kara spoke lowly. “It’s like my blood was set on fire, my skull was exploding, my veins were just about ready to pop, I-” She broke off with a small cry.

Mon El sighed and rubbed his temples. He can hear what Kara went through but he doesn’t truly understand it and judging by her words, it’s an experience he would never want to have.

“So come alive.” He spoke. “I’m not really sure how else to help you but if you came close to dying then take stock of everything around you. Touch things, feel things, make your brain understand that you are _alive_.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” She asked around a sniffle.

“Well, you’re at a low right now. So come to a high.” He answered.

There was a brief pause before she spoke, “You want me to touch myself?”

“Why not. Having an orgasm is a great stress reliever. It’ll let out all those pent up emotions inside of you.”

“Mon El, we talked about this. I, I don’t feel comfortable doing that.” There was a strain in her voice. “I’ve never really done it before and I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“I’ll guide you through it.” Mon El had no intention of speaking those words. They simply came out on their own. And now he mildly regretted it. Kara may have approached him but he shouldn’t have pushed it. She should be the one setting the pace and he should be supporting her; not dictating what she should be doing.

“Okay.” It was soft and singular but it was absolutely real.

Mon El took a moment to compose himself. She had said yes. The amount of trust Kara was placing in him was staggering.

“Okay, umm, where are you?” He asked, clearing his throat.

He was careful to keep his voice low, and interested. If they were going to do this then he had to set the tone right. There can’t be any hint of mocking or jest. He didn’t want Kara to think he was undermining her feelings and was treating all of this like a joke. He’s just as serious about this matter as she is, albeit he has different reasons for it.

He may not have issues with how he looked or how sexually active he is but he did know how it felt to rip yourself apart in self-loathing until you were nothing but confetti. If he can do something to prevent Kara from feeling the same way, then he will do it no questions asked.

“I just entered my room.” She answered. There was a soft click. Mon El assumed it was the door.

“Do you still have that full standing mirror?” He asked. He last remembered it being tucked away in the corner of the bedroom.

“Uhh, yeah.”

“Stand before it.” He instructed. “Tell me what do you see?”

“Me.” She replied.

Mon El controlled the urge to laugh. He did widely grin though. “And what are you wearing?”

Kara breathed over the line. “Uhh,” She cleared her throat. “Umm, my Supergirl outfit.”

“Describe it to me.” Mon El felt like dropping the act and telling her straightforward to not be so dismissive about herself. If she’s to appreciate herself then she needs to take stock of everything about her. Every little detail in this case matters.

“There’s a long red cape that hangs off my shoulders until my calves.” She spoke.

“What else?”

“A blue top. It has my family’s crest over my chest.” She paused before she began again. “And a red skirt. It has a gold buckle that clasps tightly onto my top. The, the skirt, it um, it,” She breathed heavily, “it rests just above my thighs. And I have these, um, these,” There was a sly tone to her voice which made Mon El smile, “knee high red boots.”

“Sexy.” He breathed.  
“Mhmm. Haven’t told you the best part yet.”

“Which is…”

“The black stockings. They’re silky to the touch.” She whispered.

Mon El licked his lips. “That is hot.”

She chuckled. “So,” Her voice echoed as if she was put on speaker, “Now what?”

“Now you strip.” He gave a small chuckle at her yelp. “Come on Kara. Can’t expect yourself to come alive by just staring at a mirror. You have to _touch_ every part of yourself. _Feel_ the goosebumps rise on your skin as your fingers glide over it. _Hear_ all the beautiful sounds that come out of your mouth – the labored breathing, the soft gasps, the long moans. Rejoice in how hot your body becomes. The sweat, the juices, the wild thrumming of your heart as you reach your high – doing all of _that_ will make you feel alive.”

“W-wow,” She quivered, “You’re, you’re pretty good at this. You sure you don’t work as a phone sex operator on the side?” She gave a small laugh.

“Wait, that’s a real job? How did I not know about this before?” He was genuinely surprised.

Kara laughed, “It is. But I don’t intend on,” She paused briefly before she corrected herself, “sorry, forget that.”

“No, tell me. You don’t intend on what?”

“I don’t intend on sharing you. I want you to myself.” She spoke slowly.

Mon El’s mouth hung open. He can honestly say that for a fleeting moment his brain stopped working. Once it started up, for a short second he imagined kissing her. The more Mon El entertained the idea the further it solidified. He has no doubt if Kara had stood before him and spoken those words, he would have kissed her. And then probably…

Mon El shook his head, horrified. He couldn’t think like that about Kara. It was sickening. Kara needed his help and that was it. He can’t insert his desires into her narrative. Not to mention there’s no guarantee Kara felt anything remotely romantic towards him. And if she did how genuine would these feelings even be? She’s most probably projecting her feelings onto him.

He shoved romantic feelings aside and focused on the present. “And what do you plan on doing to me?”

“So many _delicious_ things.” She breathed.

Mon El’s lips twitched upwards. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

“Care to share what that may be?”

“I thought we were taking care of me tonight?” Kara teased.

Mon El nodded. “True. So Miss Danvers, how would you like to be pleased tonight?”

“You’ll do anything I say?” Mon El imagined a mischievous gleam shine in her eyes.

“Yes. Tonight, I am yours.” He reaffirmed.

It took a moment for Kara to speak. “I-I sorry,” She gave a small laugh, “I’m not really sure what to do here. Umm…”

“Start taking your clothes off.” He instructed. “Starting with your cape.” There was a rustle echoing into his headphones. “Do it slow. Take your time and watch yourself as you do it. Feel how light you are as your cape falls off your shoulders.” There was a thump on the floor. “Do you feel that? That’s you taking off the weight of the world. You’re not Supergirl right now. You’re just Kara. And Kara wants to feel special tonight. She wants to be loved, to be touched, to be held and caressed and touched.” He broke off in a whisper.

With a shaken voice, Kara asked, “What else does she want?”

“You tell me love.” Mon El replied with a sly smile.

“I, she,” She cleared her throat, “I,”

“If your partner were there right now, what would they see?” Mon El asked, hoping that’ll help her.

“They’ll see me in my Supergirl top. I’ll be biting my bottom lip, my legs will be slightly spread. One leg is on top an ottoman, bent at angle. I’m running my hand over my thigh, just feeling how soft, how silky it is.”

Mon El gulped. Kara was on the right track. She was finally embracing her sexual side. Mon El simply wished he wasn’t so affected by it.

“If they were here,” She continued, “I would want them to walk up to me with that sly smile, wrap their hands around my waist. Their fingers put just the slightest bit of pressure on my hips. He would pull me in close. Our foreheads will bump. And then he would kiss me.”

Mon El entered his room and took a seat on his bed. He looked down at his crotch and breathed heavily. This was _not_ good.

“And he’ll keep kissing me until both our lips are a bright red. Our cheeks flushed, he’ll rub my bottom lip with his thumb. I’ll kiss him again but slowly this time. I’ll unbutton his shirt, his hands, they’ll pull me closer. He’ll move my hands up and put them around his neck because he doesn’t want to do anything except kiss me. I think he’ll like doing that a lot.”

Mon El smiled in agreement.

“His hands, they’ll go up and down my back. By that point I’ll be craving for his hands to be _on_ my body, my skin. So I’ll push him away a little and because I know he’ll have no patience, I’ll just rip that shirt off of him. Don’t care about the buttons that’ll fall to the floor. I’ll be too focused on the fire that’ll be in his eyes.”

Mon El gulped. He tried hard to think about unsavory things but with Kara speaking so sinfully into his ear, it was difficult.

“I’ll remove my top and I’ll be standing there in my red boots, stockings, skirt and bra.” Kara broke off towards the end. Then there was silence.

“Kara?” He inquired, wondering if she was alright.

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Umm, yeah. It’s just, the thought that, it’s just me standing in my bra, it just,” She didn’t finish the thought but Mon El understood her.

“Are you standing in your bra right now?” He asked. She hummed her affirmation. “How do you feel?”

“A bit cold.”

Smiling at her answer, he pressed, “Kara.”

“Weird.” She replied with a heavy breath. “I’m covering myself right now with my arms. I can’t look at them, me.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. They just, I just don’t do it a lot, you know?”

“But they’re a part of your body Kara. They’re nothing to be ashamed about.” He said.

“I know that, I just don’t know how to feel about them. I mean, it’s just, they’re,”

“Boobs?” Mon El supplied.

There was a heavy pause before Kara spoke. “Yeah.”

“Kara, there’s nothing inherently sexual about them. You know that right? It’s all in the mind. Some people are attracted to them while others aren’t. You shouldn’t feel ashamed or be dismissive of them.”

“But they are sexualized.” Kara argued. “Especially for women.” There was a thump over the line. “You guys don’t have to worry about them because you don’t have them.”

Mon El scoffed. “Kara, trust me when I say we also have body image issues. We may not have boobs or vaginas but our abs and dicks are talked about a _lot_. Some people want abs while some don’t. Some want lean bodies while others want muscular. Some like hair on the body while others want waxed and clean shaven. Trust me when I say someone out there will like you for who _you are_.”

“I just feel so plain sometimes.” Kara said after a moment. “Like I need to,” She gulped, “Like I’m just a body. That someone will just fuck and then move on.” Mon El raised his brow. In all the time he’s known Kara, he hasn’t heard her cuss. “I’m not that. I’m so much more.” She gave a crackling laugh. “I’m _literally_ out of this world. No one else has a body like mine. I’m the only one.” Mon El kept quiet, not sure if she was reciting this with a positive vibe. “I’m unique. I don’t want to be a notch in the belt. A part of a collection or whatever.”

Mon El hung his head. “You won’t be. If you’re going to entrust yourself to someone, that doesn’t mean you relinquish all control. You still decide and dictate what’s going on.”

“Yeah.” Kara whispered. Clearing her throat, she said, “Mon El, thanks for doing all this but I don’t think it’s going to work.”

Mon El’s heart sunk. Kara feeling so awful was not sitting right with him. “You wanna know what your partner will do? When he sees you in your bra, and stockings, and skirt and red boots?” He was toeing the line but he wanted to try something to make her feel better.

After a moment, she inquired, “What?”

“He’ll kiss you again. He’ll hold your face in his hands and put all his trust in you in that kiss. He knows words won’t be able to convince you, so uses his body. He pulls you onto his lap, and he’ll keep kissing you. He’ll kiss you so hard and so much that your lips will start to tingle at the slightest touch.” Mon El moved further back onto the bed. There was a shaky breath over the line. “His hands will travel all over your body, and he’ll kiss every inch of skin that you bare to him. He’ll worship you like a goddess because that is what you are Kara. A goddess who has bestowed him the honor of being so intimate with her. He’s the lucky one, and he’ll eternally grateful that he ever got the chance to be with you. All the hardships that he’s faced, all his suffering, it’ll all be worth it because just for one night, for a few hours, he got to witnessed magic. He got to know what true love looks and feels like.”

Mon El paused for a moment to regain his breath. He didn’t dare look down and see how his crotch was reacting to his sexual fantasy.

“He’ll remove your bra, and cup your breasts. He’ll hold them, and squeeze them, brush his thumbs to send the slightest of shivers down your back. He wants to hear your gasps when he pinches and pulls them. He’ll remove your skirt and eye your long legs. For a brief moment he’ll think about leaving your red boots on but tonight he wants to see _all_ of you. So he takes them off and holds your foot against his chest. He rubs his hands over those long legs, feeling the smoothness of the thin material. He’ll see the gentle rise and fall of your chest and it’ll be the most glorious view he has ever seen.”

Mon El bit his bottom lip as hard as he could. No matter what happens, he _cannot_ touch himself. It wouldn’t be right. His aching crotch on the other hand had different ideas. Mon El could feel his fluid percolate through his boxers. Through his headphones, he can hear Kara’s labored breathing, the little moans, gasps and whimpers. They were all sinfully delicious and Mon El felt the strong urge to run over to Kara’s place, grab her in his arms and bring to life everything he just spoke.

He quickly banished the thought away. No matter what he desired he _cannot_ think about Kara like this. She’s his friend. Someone who offered him a safe refuge when he had lost everything he held dear. Yes, he can be grateful and considerate and care for her but that was it. He can’t allow himself to feel anything more than that.

He glanced at Kara’s profile picture on his phone. He gently stroked the screen with his thumb. He released a deep sigh and leaned his head back against the cool wall.

“Mon,” A shaky whisper came over the line.

Mon El shook his head and tried to control his heavy breathing. It was unbelievable how one simple syllable could send him over the edge like that.

“Yeah?” He breathed.

“Stay with me for a bit?” It was a small plea and Mon El knew if they went through with this, their relationship will never be the same. But as long as there is no physical contact, it should be fine right?

“Always.” Mon El said. “I’m right here.” Kara’s breaths got heavier. “That’s it. Just feel that. Everything. The little touches, the shaky gasps, the pinches and the squeezes. The way your fingers slide through your folds, sticky and _oh so wet_. The tingling sensation of your clit. So sensitive. Each touch, every little press is setting your nerves on fire. And that high? It’s building up slowly but surely. With each thrust, you get closer and closer and closer until you,” There was a sharp intake of breath before Kara went silent.

Mon El with his mouth hung open, clutched his bed sheets into tight fists. There were short white bursts playing before his eyes like miniature stars. Cumming untouched was definitely a first experience for him. It was scary how mere words had such a profound effect on him.

Once he felt he can speak clearly without his voice cracking, he asked, “Kara, you there?”

 With a shaky breath, the answer came, “Yeah.” Then more clearly, “Yeah, I’m here.” She cleared her throat. “I-I think I need a minute. Or two. Kinda shaking right now.”

Mon El looked at his own hands that were quivering like a leaf. “Yeah, I feel ya.”

After a moment of silence, she said, “I think I should go, clean up?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds, sounds like a good idea.” He agreed. “But before you go, how do you feel?”

“I don’t know.” Her voice cracked. “I’m sorry but I should really go.” With a click, she was gone.

Silence consumed Mon El’s small room. His heavy heart choked him and made it difficult to breathe. He snatched the headphones out of his ears and pushed his phone away. He has no idea what’s going through Kara’s mind right now and the little guilty worm was gnawing away at him. He shouldn’t have done this. He should have just told Kara to put on a porn film and relieve herself. There was no reason for him to insert himself into her narrative. But he did and he probably screwed everything up. Whatever it is that Kara is going through, it’s something that she has to figure out for herself. He can’t be the kind of pillar of support that she wants him to be. It’ll just… it’ll make everything worse.

Mon El pushed himself off the bed. He may not be able to clean up the mess that was made between him and Kara, but he can at least clean himself up.


End file.
